тнє dσℓℓнσυѕє
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Twenty-four students, who are all very talented individuals, are invited to a top secret school that not many people know about. In the letter, the principal told them about the welcoming party they needed to attend at the Old Manor in order to be taken to the school...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa._

**A/N: **_I'd like to inform you all that I don't know where the heck this small plot will go and that it's just based on creativity, so don't murder me if it barely gets updated._

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a little girl and her ragged, smiling doll.<p>

The young girl received this ancient doll on Christmas morning, but she was very selfish and believed it was worthless to her. She threw it out the window when nightfall came and her parents were sound asleep.

As she settled into her icy cold bed, she noticed a dark shadow creeping towards her.

She pulled her warm blankets over her head. Her quickened, heavy breathing nearly suffocated her as her long locks of reddish brown hair fanned across her face. Her bright amber eyes fluttered open and closed. Her heart hammered and thumped in her chest like a furious beast trying to escape its cage.

Finally, when she felt dumb and childish, she lifted the blankets off her head...

And the familiar, almost eerie smile appeared in front of her eyes. With inhuman strength, the doll reached out and tugged forcefully on her hair and began to drag her towards the open window.

She tried to scream, but sound refused to come out.

The doll cackled. "This, little girl, is why you respect every one of your toys, no matter how ugly they look or how much money they cost..."

...

Several hours later, when the blindingly bright sun rose in the faded pink and blue sky, the girl's parents found their dear daughter in a grotesque puddle of wet, sticky blood and broken bones that popped out of her pale skin, along with a note scrawled messily in her blood...

_CATCH ME IF YOU CAN._

And they never could.

* * *

><p><strong>Continued AN:**

_Like I stated above, this is just a faint idea that might never get updated. Realize what you're signing yourself up for. xD_

_I need twenty-four of these kiddos and I may be harsh when picking them as I get closer to twenty-four._

_Also, there's nothing about victim or murderer because I'm deciding that!_

_A few extra things:_

_THIS IS IN AMERICA. JUST TELLING YOU BEFORE YOU START PULLING JAPANESE NAMES OUT OF YOUR BRAINS._

__No Ultimate Hope or Lucky kids! __

_The Insanity Level was for my own amusement...but seriously, please don't make a ton of insane characters. I love to write them, but it'll get old if there's a lot of them. xD_

_The school's existence is known, but NOBODY knows where the location is. That's the reason why everyone goes to the Old Manor, because they don't know how to get there. Does that make any sense? xD_

_I will tell you if someone already has an Ultimate whatever-the-heck-you-picked._

_I will allow ONE Ultimate Despair...but you cannot tell me what to do with that character. I already have a hilarious thought in my mind. _

_I will accept OCs through reviews (since there are guest users that don't have a FFN account and it would be harsh of me to not accept a character of theirs), but I refuse to take a Despair student through a review. That spoils the fun! Also, if there's a thing you'd like to keep secret about your character until later in the story, I highly suggest you PM me the character instead._

_I will allow multiple characters from the same person in this story, but I'm going to try and accept a variety of people's characters._

_I'll probably switch POVs per chapter to piss you guys off, but it's mostly so different OCs have a turn to shine. :'D_

_I will be randomly killing off characters. Don't complain when your character dies (which I have the feeling some people might still do)._

_Can I have an age variety? PLEASE DON'T JUST MAKE SIXTEEN AND SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD CHARACTERS! _

_If there's anything else I need to address, PM me! Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>OC FORM<span>_**

_Name:_

_Age (12-18):_

_Gender:_

_The Ultimate:_

**Description**

_Hair Color and Style:_

_Eye Color:_

_Skin Tone:_

_Clothing (usual outfit, sleepwear, etc.):_

_Extras (such as scars, freckles, or other little details you want to add to the previous details):_

**Personality**

_Insanity Level (1-10; 1 is the least insane and 10 is the most insane):_

_Personality (please use full sentences): _

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_History:_

_Execution (you need to put this here in case your character randomly gets executed):_


	2. The Letter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa._

_...Sadly. ;-;_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**LANI CZIEL: THE LETTER**

"_Lani_! Guess what?"

Lani looked up from her latest experiment, pushing the safety goggles onto her forehead as she stared at her father with a blank, almost disinterested look on her face. "What's more important than this?" she asked in her childish, high-pitched voice as she gestured around the basement, which she had turned into an enormous lab many years ago. She realized it must be very important or else her father would have never entered her lab. Unconsciously, she touched her eye-patch that covered the remains of what used to be her eye...and it reminded her of what she did.

Her father noticed, and his grin fell for a moment before he forced it back on. They shared a moment of long, awkward silence before her father handed her a formal-looking letter addressed to her.

"Here, sweetie," he said, kissing her forehead. "I...have to make breakfast now. M-make sure to clean up everything before coming upstairs."

Lani nodded, silently watching her father walk quickly up the stairs. She swallowed the lump of guilt in her throat as she tore open the letter.

_Dear Lani Cziel,_

_I am the principal of a top secret school named Faith's Academy For Talented Humans, or Faith's Academy for short. You have probably heard of a famous top secret school on the Internet and news, but you and the other talented students I'm inviting to Faith's Academy are the only ones who know its name. I'm inviting you as The Ultimate Scientist, a title that I'm sure you'll uphold well. My school will train all of you in your separate area and it will allow you to be the most successful at your job. It will also allow you to do what you love the most._

_However, I cannot disclose the location of the school in fear that the media will find out where it is and interrupt you during your education. I have managed to gain permission to use the Kane Manor (known as the Old Manor to students) so I can explain further about my school and where it is located. You must come at 7:00PM tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Finley, the Ultimate Principal_

She finished reading the letter, allowing the shock of being invited to a private school register into her mind. She knew she was talented; after all, it was hard to ignore the fact that most fourteen-year-old students didn't have a lab in their basements. However, she wondered how the strange woman knew about her. She wasn't famous for her abilities (she was forced to hide them after the incident), nor was she hired for any sort of job like other young students (although that probably had something to do with the fact that she had to keep her talent hidden). The mere thought of exposing her talent to the world sounded so breathtaking, so unrealistic. It would be a miracle to follow her dream and discover new things that people haven't figured out yet. So she chose the solution that seemed right at the moment: call her best friend (and _only_ friend), Willow Jones, who was also a scientist.

The phone rang for about a minute before a groggy, irritated voice answered, "It is _ten _in the morning on a _weekend. _Do you ever sleep, Lani?"

Lani carefully watched her half-empty jar of insects like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "..."

"...Did you forget you were on the phone again?" Willow snapped, but her tone began to sound amused.

She stayed silent.

"_Fine, _I'm coming over," Willow stated, exasperated. "Gosh, Lani, you could be a normal person and just ask me."

Lani cracked a small smile at her friend's words. "...Thank you," she responded, cringing when her voice came out incredibly squeaky.

"Whatever," her fellow scientist grumbled, hanging up the phone.

She folded up the letter, scanning her green eye around the basement to see if anything was out of place while she waited for her friend to come over. Her lab was unusually tidy today; she often had different liquids spilled onto the hardwood floor, chemicals put on the wrong shelves, or an animal she was experimenting on running loose in the house. Willow and her father (when he came downstairs) both scolded her about her lack of organization and cleanliness, but she knew where everything was so she didn't do anything about it. It wasn't like there would be guests in her household. People thought she was a science freak who killed her mother and her dad was a lonely man who refused to marry another woman.

...Unfortunately, it was true. But that was her life and there were some people who were worse off than her.

A loud voice snapped her out of her depressing thoughts: "Are you alive in there?"

Lani blinked, rubbing her watery eye. "Yes," she answered quietly. "I'm very much alive."

Heavy, almost uncomfortable silence ensued between the two until Willow noticed the letter clutched in her hand. "Ooh, this that what you called me over for?" she inquired. Her stringy black hair fell in front of her face as she reached for the letter. She grabbed it, opened it up, and then her bright blue eyes widened after she finished reading the letter.

"This is great, Lani!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her and embraced her tightly. "But I didn't get one...so we won't be going to the same school anymore, I guess."

"I guess so," Lani muttered, awkwardly patting her friend's shoulder. The only time she really touched living people is when she tested on them. "...I'm sorry, but-"

"It's what your mother would want," interrupted Willow. She stared at her friend in disbelief and bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything hurtful. This was a touchy subject for her, but she didn't show it as much as her father did. "I know you don't like to talk about it, but she would want you to go after your dream...even though your dream killed her."

Finally, she gulped and managed to say, "_I_ killed her, not my dream. Don't blame science for my sake."

They both went silent as Willow gazed at her, then shuffled through the envelope that the letter came in...and found another piece of paper.

"Uh, Lani? Did you read this?" she asked softly, handing her the paper.

_This is how I know it is you: You can keep it only after giving it away to someone else. What is it?_

_You must answer the question when it is asked or you can't get inside._

_-Miss Finley_

Willow glanced over her shoulder, then snorted. "Just Google the answer."

She shook her head, slowly racking her brain for an answer to this riddle. However, while she and Willow worked on answering the riddle, she forgot the real reason she called Willow...because she wanted to know how the woman could possibly know about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_I hope Lani meets your standards! Before you all ask, she is _not _the main character. I'm going to try and write chapters through as many people as I possibly can. I'm not sure who the main character will be. _

_I still need OCs! This is mostly just a filler chapter featuring Lani Cziel (the Ultimate Scientist) and a made-up friend named Willow Jones. There will be another one with a male student that is basically about the car ride to the school. I'm aiming towards making that chapter in Jay Murray's POV, but I guess we'll see. The chapter _after _that is where they all meet each other and I get to introduce appearances and parts of their personalities._

_Here's the list so far:_

**GIRLS: 7/12**

Autumn Chase (16) - The Ultimate Voice Actress

Lani Cziel (14) - The Ultimate Scientist

Celine Cinder (16) - The Ultimate Animal Behaviorist

Monica Seiler (16) - The Ultimate Hotel Manager

Khlariana Van-Helsing (15) - The Ultimate News Reporter

Amber Johnson (17) - The Ultimate Archer

Lira Santos (17) - The Ultimate Circus Performer

**BOYS: 5/12**

Alec Streep (12) - The Ultimate Crossdresser

Jay Murray (18) - The Ultimate Bird Keeper

Sebastian White (13) - The Ultimate Thief

Nicholas Tory (18) - The Ultimate Volleyball Player

Luce Santos (17) - The Ultimate Parkour Practitioner

_I need twelve more OCs before I can begin the fun stuff, so send them in!_

_Also, about the part where I said I wouldn't update very much...That was when I didn't think I would have much inspiration for this fanfiction, but now I have a ton and I'm hoping I won't give up on this story!_

_Bye for now, guys!_

_-Gone_


	3. Welcome to the Old Manor

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa._

_But I swear I'm married to Nagito. I swear. I can't...lose hope...! _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**ALEC STREEP: WELCOME TO THE OLD MANOR**

"Hey, freak! How did you fucking manage to get into _this_?" a voice oh-so-familiar sneered, coming up behind him and giving him an unnecessary rough shove that could be presumed as a friendly greeting between two boys...except one of them was a famous crossdresser.

Alec tripped over his tall, fake cow skin boots and toppled onto his knees. He shot the other boy a venomous glare, but his lips curved into a playfully devious grin. "Help a lady up, will you?" he taunted.

"You're insane," the other boy muttered, narrowing his blue eyes. "And completely gay. Go find another freak to mess around with."

"How rude of you, Peter," he drawled. "But I'm pretty sure you said 'another freak'. Are you hinting at your own sexuality? It's okay; I'll always be around to listen to-"

_SMACK_.

Peter pulled back his hand, looking angry and satisfied at the same time. "No, I'm not," he responded icily, grinning at the shocked look on Alec's face. "I have had enough of your constant bullshit, Alec. I'm glad you're finally leaving _my _house."

"Your parents accepted me, you know," he said in a serious, flat tone (for once in his life), brushing his fingers lightly where Peter hit him - the mark was bright red, extremely sore, and it made him ashamed he didn't make the first move. "But you never did. Why? Was it popularity? Were you afraid your friends would hate you if you got along with a guy like me?" His voice suddenly dropped and his next words dripped like poisoned honey, "Or maybe you were scared of me? Maybe you were afraid that I would randomly make out with you and _you _would like it."

Alec ducked when a flying kick suddenly came out of nowhere. He swung open his door, entered the room, then slammed it behind him and ignored Peter's furious cussing from the other side. He smirked and leaned against the door, amused at the other boy's violent antics. As he glanced around the familiar room, he noticed the dusty and cracked mirror on his nightstand. A piece of glass was glued back in place, but it was stained with dry blood. He felt powerful, monstrous waves of hot anger flowing through his body as he remembered _that _day.

_His father, who he called Mommy, handed him the shiny, gemmed mirror with a bright beam on his handsome face. _

_"Here, Alec," his father said pridefully. "My mother gave this to me. I'm giving it to you."_

_Six-year-old Alec grinned, snatching the mirror from his father. "Yay!" he cheered as he admired his good looks in the mirror. "Thank you, Mommy. I'll polish it eeeeveryyy day!"_

_His grin fell when his father looked unnaturally serious. "Alec, we're adopting other child," his father suddenly told him. "It has nothing to do with you...Daddy just wants to take in an orphaned boy. His name is-"_

_"I don't care," Alec whined as his large, pale hazel eyes looked the other way. "What's adopting? What's an orphan? Why is he coming here? Why is he stealing Mommy and Daddy from me?"_

_His father patted his head. "He'll never steal us from you," he assured softly, then stood up. "I have to go talk to Daddy. Just play with the mirror until I come back, okay?"_

_"Okay," he muttered, a pout forming on his face as his father walked away. That kid had his own parents! Why did he need to come and steal his too? Was he that greedy?_

Alec snapped out of his memory when he realized Peter was no longer banging on the door and cussing. He noticed how ironic it was: that orphaned boy stole his parents, and he stole Peter's parents. As much as he wanted his own parents, he wouldn't _and_ couldn't return to them ever again. They didn't want him after he sliced that kid's fingers off with the shard of glass from the mirror, but he was so overwhelmed with the jealousy that engulfed him.

He still didn't regret it. Whether that made him sick or not, he didn't care. Alec hated sharing with people, and his parents were valuable toys that he refused to share with that little-

"Peter's swearing habits are rubbing off on me," he muttered to himself, cutting his thoughts off before he could think of anything offensive. He cast the mirror one more irritated glance, then pulled his suitcase off his bed. That mirror was history to him. Peter's mother could keep it - maybe she would clean off the blood, polish the whole mirror, and get the cracked pieces properly glued.

He didn't care what happened to the damn thing. Sadistically, he hoped Peter would cut himself on the glass and fall into a deep sleep like Sleeping Beauty. Maybe he would have to have a prince come save him, and then he couldn't ever call Alec a gay freak again. Wouldn't it be normal after awhile if many generations of his family were cross-dressing, starting with a female pirate and a man pretending to be a woman so he could rob other wealthy men of their money?

But he wouldn't deny the fact that he flirted with boys and girls. Both of their reactions were pretty amusing enough for him to keep on doing it. It was one of his few sources of entertainment, along with a scrapbook full of people's hair. He liked hair and designing different, unique looks on models. He decided once he left Faith's Academy, he would become a hair stylist. Many people always said that if someone went to Faith's Academy, they would be successful in life. Alec wanted to be successful in his job _and _be who he wanted to be: a crossdresser. He felt like Faith's Academy would allow him the job he inspired to have.

"And I will fight for it," he decided, letting a mischievous grin creep onto his face.

"Getting lonely?" Peter called sneeringly from the other side. "I swear I heard you talking to yourself again. I think _someone_ needs to go back to the cuckoo house where he belongs."

"I think you're the lonely one, Peter," Alec retorted, peeking through the crack in the door. "You can't stay away from me, can you? I can't exactly tune down my handsomeness..."

"You are _so _fucking full of it, freak," Peter scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm taking you to your little private meeting at the haunted house. You can't drive yourself there, _can you_?"

He could hear the mockery oozing from the other boy's words, but he chose to ignore it for once. He wanted to make a grand entrance at the Old Manor and it wouldn't be good if he received a purple bruise to the face before he got there.

"Why are you taking me instead of your parents? I'm sure you didn't sign up willingly..." Alec trailed off, smirking haughtily when Peter's face turned scarlet. "Or maybe you did. Was all that abuse and name-calling your way of showering me in love? I don't remember telling you that I _liked _being loved that way..."

"I signed up for this fucking shit because I don't want _you_ brainwashing _my_ parents anymore," Peter snapped, his complexion changing into a deep shade of blood red. Amused by this turn of events, he wondered if the next shade of Peter's face would involve his head exploding.

"You _caaaare _about _meeee,_" Alec sung, his hazel eyes glowing brightly while Peter's blue eyes darkened. "That's _sweet _of you. Now carry my bag, my love."

"That's it, you little bitch!" Peter shouted, pushing the door open. He grabbed Alec's suitcase, purposely jabbed him in the stomach, then stomped out of the room. "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES OR I'M **ONLY** DELIVERING YOUR STUFF TO FAITH'S ACADEMY."

Alec pouted, clutching his stomach with one hand while holding the letter in the other. Unfortunately for him, Peter's head didn't explode into little bloody pieces.

Maybe the mirror plan would still work in his favor? Who knows.

He grinned, chasing after the other boy. He couldn't wait to grace Faith's Academy with his presence!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Alec's a little piece of work, isn't he? But I love him anyway. I claim all of his awesomeness for myself. _

_Not many of the chapters will swear (and sorry to anyone who dislikes swearing; most of the foul language will be damn, hell, and the occasional 'shit', but barely 'fuck'). Peter was a very special case...and he's a sixteen-year-old boy who has to deal with a crossdresser that his own parents picked off the street. Anyway, do any of you know why Alec called his father 'Mommy' and his mother 'Daddy'? It wasn't a typo. It'll be fully discussed in later chapters, but I think it was quite obvious._

_THE CHARACTER LIST IS FULL! Thank you guys so much for all of the support so far and I'm sorry for the delay! I was grounded, and I wanted to update on Saturday but I ended up watching YouTube all day...;-; I'll be working on Chapter 3, which is where EVERYONE is introduced. This is just a fun little chapter like Lani's chapter._

**-GIRLS: 12/12-**

Autumn Chase (16) - The Ultimate Voice Actress

August Greenwood (17) - The Ultimate TV Show Host

Lani Cziel (14) - The Ultimate Scientist

Celine Cinder (16) - The Ultimate Animal Behaviorist

Monica Seiler (16) - The Ultimate Hotel Manager

Khlariana Van-Helsing (15) - The Ultimate News Reporter

Amber Johnson (17) - The Ultimate Archer

Lira Santos (17) - The Ultimate Circus Performer

Yuuki Allen (12) - The Ultimate Fanart Artist

Blaise (14) - The Ultimate Math Whiz

Kira Nakamura (15) - The Ultimate Antique Collector

Justine Anne King (18) - The Ultimate Dog Groomer

**-BOYS: 12/12-**

Alec Streep (12) - The Ultimate Crossdresser

David McNeal (17) - The Ultimate Pianist

Abel Breton (15) - The Ultimate Artist

Tristan Kingsmore (18)- The Ultimate Hunter

Santana the Mystic (13) - The Ultimate Witch Doctor

Jay Murray (18) - The Ultimate Bird Keeper

Sebastian White (13) - The Ultimate Thief

Nicholas Tory (18) - The Ultimate Volleyball Player

Luce Santos (17) - The Ultimate Parkour Practitioner

Fox (14) - The Ultimate Fashion Designer

Kyle Tan (16) - The Ultimate Stuff Toy Collector

Angel (12) - The Ultimate Candy Inventor

_Who should the next female chapter be? You guys can vote in the comments! It can be anyone but Lani!_

_One more thing: Should there be any ships in this story? I'm open to any kind of ships. I mean, I'm the crazy one who ships Nagito/Hinata, Kirigiri/Naegi, and Asahina/Oogami. xD_

_Feel free to point out any mistakes I made!_

_-Gone_


	4. Meeting the Crazy Crew

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

**CELINE CINDER: MEETING THE CRAZY CREW**

Celine Cinder tucked in a stray piece of her raven black hair, gulping with anxiety as she stared at the abandoned building in front of her. She was usually the bravest one of her family - she petted the hairy spiders climbing on the walls of the basement bathroom while her mother screeched at her to kill them, she slept next to an easily irritated lion with anger management issues, and tamed the murderous fox in her neighborhood that was killing kittens and other small animals - but nothing prepared her for this moment. She, an ordinary country girl with an extreme love for anything that breathed life into the world, was accepted to the best school in the world - Faith's Academy For Talented Humans. Her parents were so proud of her achievement that she chose to accept this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity...and now she was standing in front of the meeting place.

The cold, evening air chilled her to the bone as she stood outside. The bloody orange rays painting the sky were sinking into night's abyss. The moon and stars began to creep out of their hiding spot in the velvety black mist. They shimmered brightly to replace the fading remains of daylight, and the sounds of rustling wildlife brought her an incredible sense of calmness that overruled how dangerous the shady, mysterious manor seemed to look in the moonlight.

She leaned against the wall with a peaceful expression, forgetting all about the meeting inside...until...

"Why are wou standing there? It is cowd," an adorable voice asked kindly, snapping her out of her trance. Celine eyed her with slight surprise; the blonde girl looked older than her, but she had some sort of childish slur in her voice that made her sound like she was a toddler. Those familiar, bright sea-green eyes peered innocently at her, waiting for her response as she gaped in shock.

"Are you August Greenwood, the Ultimate... TV Show Host?" Celine questioned, not being able to contain the nervousness she had felt earlier. It all added up. The cute slur, the friendly and innocent aura she seemed to carry, and...

"Ne! Wou know me?" August exclaimed, beaming as she raised her hands in the air to imitate a kitten. "I'm so gwad, nyan~" She cocked her head, looking at the scarred wooden door with fright written clearly across her face. "Thwis pwace wis scary..."

Celine ignored the desperate urge to faint because _a famous person was right next to her. _She chose to knock lightly on the door, muttering comforting words to the terrified girl.

"_You can keep it only after giving it away to someone else. What is it?_" a girl suddenly inquired from the other side of the door. The female's eerily calm voice didn't soothe her nerves at all. It seemed to do damage to August's nerves too because she clung tightly to Celine's wrist, whimpering about the shadows surrounding the manor.

"Your word," Celine answered shakily and the door opened with a sharp _creeeeak. _She straightened herself, breathed deeply, and entered the room. Immediately, many different eyes were drawn to her and August. The famous TV Show Host brightened from her previous terror when she saw all the new faces and she bounded away to chat with other friendly faces.

She sucked in a deep breath when she realized she didn't have the company of the outgoing blonde, then cautiously approached a gray-haired boy who seemed to be giving all of his attention to the squawking Blue jay on his shoulder. She loved all animals, and she took the fond gleam in his hazel eyes as a good sign. She wasn't normally this freaked out about socializing, but... these people were the best of the best. They weren't normal like most people she had conversations with. What was she supposed to say? Was she supposed to talk about herself, or ask about them?

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" the boy snapped, the fond gleam disappearing from his eyes as he looked at her. "I would appreciate it if you stay away from me."

Refusing to be fazed by his impoliteness, she crossed her arms and gave him a stubborn look. "I wanted to comment on your bird," she told him. "Blue jay, right? Can I pet her?"

Much to her pleasure, she noticed a spark of curiosity flash across his features before he frowned. "She doesn't like other people," he replied warily. "I'm the Ultimate Bird Keeper...That's why she only likes me."

"I'm the Ultimate Animal Behaviorist. I'll be fine; I've slept next to a lion with anger issues, so I'm sure a feisty bird won't be a problem for me," Celine assured him, eyeing the Blue jay with longing in her green gaze.

"...Fine, Raven," he relented, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Celine cheered, gave him a goofy grin, and petted the noisy bird. She cocked her head, let out another squawk, and then nuzzled into her continuous petting. Suddenly, she roared with laughter that startled the boy and his bird.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, hiding behind his Blue jay when several people glared at them.

"I realized you called me _Raven_," she responded, her explosive laughter becoming subdued. "Where did you get that from? My hair? My name is actually Celine Cinder."

He looked embarrassed by her statement. "Maybe. I'm a Bird Keeper, okay? I tend to give out bird nicknames," he defended.

"Hey, what's your name?" Celine asked casually, wishing her huge smile was infectious. She enjoyed seeing people's different smiles and this boy didn't seem like the type to smile often. She wanted that to change, and she intended on being the first one to make him smile at this place.

He hesitated, averting his eyes from her cheerful, hopeful expression. "...Jay Murray," he finally answered, then pointed at his bird. "And her name is-"

A thundering bark interrupted his sentence. Two dogs, an overweight German Shepherd and a tiny Beagle puppy, were bouncing around with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. The German Shepherd nudged Celine's leg, then shook off the globs of saliva from his muzzle. The slobbering mess landed on her shoes, but she didn't mind as she cooed and petted the dog.

"You like my dogs?" a girl inquired, her face devoid of any emotion as she petted the Beagle. "The fat one is Bear and the puppy is Nightmare."

"Yes! I didn't know they allowed animals here," Celine replied, trailing off wistfully. "Too bad...I would have brought some basement spiders with me. My mom would've been overjoyed to get rid of some."

She saw a flicker of anger in the girl's eyes, but it disappeared so fast that she decided to not ponder on it. It must've been her imagination. "I never said they allowed animals here," she answered slowly.

Before Celine could open her mouth to respond, Jay cut in. "It doesn't matter," he stated, irritation leaking into his voice as he glared at the other student. "Get your monsters away from my bird. I bet that's what the big one eats for breakfast."

"I'll make him eat _you _for breakfast if you talk to me like that again," the girl informed, her blank mask barely wavering after she threatened him. She turned towards Celine, who had a frozen gawk on her face. "By the way, I'm Justine Anne King...the Ultimate Dog Groomer."

"Nobody cares," Jay announced coolly, and his bird screeched in agreement. He looked at Celine, cocking his head like a bird. "Are you coming, or would you rather stay around someone who threatens to feed you to their pets?"

She glanced at the blonde and their eyes connected for a brief moment before she looked back at Jay. "I'm coming with you," she said. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could scoop them up and put them back inside where they belonged. Justine surely didn't mean that threat, right? Nobody would attempt something so gory like that...especially with innocent dogs...

"I'll talk to you later, Justine," she added, patting Nightmare and Bear on their heads before following Jay into the crowd of people. She wasn't sure why she chose Jay over Justine - he was very rude to Justine... but she was a bit creepy. At least she could read _some _emotions on his face, unlike the Ultimate Dog Groomer. But that didn't mean she was going to automatically judge her for that. Everyone was different and it would be nice to have a diversity of friends at Faith's Academy._  
><em>

_If the principal will ever show her face, _she thought tiredly, scanning the room for any sign of a stereotypical-looking principal. Instead, she only saw students chattering together and a few students standing alone in the corners of the vast entrance hall. The walls had expensive paint that was beginning to peel and the dusty wooden floors gave a rustic, old feeling to the room. Sticky cobwebs clung to people's shoes like hungry parasites and the diamond chandelier had lost its luster. The Old Manor seemed to lose its homely feeling that she always felt every time she stepped into someone's warm and cozy house. That saddened her for an odd reason. She hoped that this place would someday have a loving family to occupy it and bring back the comforting feeling it should have...

"Are you dead or are you just ignoring me?" Jay snapped, elbowing her in the stomach. She jerked back in surprise, wincing and rubbing the spot he hit her.

"Sorry," Celine apologized with a frown. "But you shouldn't hit girls. Didn't your mother tell you that?"

"Who knows? I never listened to my mom anyway," Jay remarked lightly as his bird continued to chirp and fly from his shoulder to the top of his head.

She failed to suppress her outrageously loud laughter. The bird flapped her wings at the noise and almost took off in flight, but Jay managed to catch her foot with one hand while covering Celine's mouth with his other hand.

"Can't you laugh - I don't know - more _quietly_?" Jay hissed into her ear, shooting daggers with his eyes at whoever turned to look at them again. "People are _staring_."

"I have a loud laugh," Celine admitted, crossing her arms. "I can't help it. Do you not like it when people stare at you?"

"It depends on the situation," he muttered.

"Pipe it down over there!" an angry female voice yelled at them. "You aren't the only two people in this room!"

"Mind your own business!" Jay fired back, turning to face the girl with dyed, half-black (on the lower half of her hair) and half-blonde hair. Her steely gray eyes twinkled with malice as she flexed her fingers.

"It becomes all of our business when the room is the volume of the zoo," the girl commented. Celine could tell she added as much rudeness in her sentence as possible to irk Jay. "I'm Amber Johnson, the Ultimate Archer. Do you want an arrow in your bird's heart?"

Her lips curled into a smirk when he shook his head, cradling his pet protectively. "Then I suggest that you don't talk back to me," she replied frostily.

"Hey! Don't be such a bitch!" a brown-haired male announced, standing in front of Amber with a challenging gleam in his brown eyes. "That was rude of you. I believe I have a right to pelt you with volleyballs."

"I agree with him," a black-haired female asserted. "And yet I don't at the same time. Name-calling isn't the right option...It's so mean!" Tears welled up in her eyes and she squeezed the boy and Amber in a tight hug. "Make up and be friends! Stop the fighting!"

"Are you kidding me?" Amber spat, tearing herself from the girl's grip. "He called me a _bitch. _He deserves to rot in hell."

"Are you saying that because you've already been there, you demon?" the brown-haired male retorted.

"Um...C-can we stop f-fighting?" a long white-haired female stuttered quietly, but nobody heard her request.

Celine was overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of more students, but Jay looked ready to run and hide inside of another room with his terrified bird. She grabbed his wrist to prevent him from escaping. She was _not _going to be abandoned with these arguing lunatics.

"What are your names?" she blurted out, mustering up all of her bravery when they all finally quit fighting and looked at her with surprise evident on their faces. Apparently they forgot _who _they were fighting for in the first place.

"Nicholas Tory, the Ultimate Volleyball Player," the brown-haired male introduced, smiling kindly at her. "Sorry about that...episode. I'm known for being brutally honest to jerks like her." He glared at Amber, and she returned the favor.

"Great!" Amber exclaimed sarcastically. "Now I know your name so I can tell your parents why I used their _precious _son as a target."

"I'm Monica Seiler!" the black-haired female announced firmly, bouncing on her feet. Her eyes sparkled as she paused dramatically. "I'm the Ultimate Hotel Manager~ I'll be friends with all of you, no matter how psychopathic you are!"

"I...I'm Khlariana Van-Helsing," the white-haired female said in a rush, averting her eyes from the others. "I-I'm the Ultimate News Reporter..."

"I'm Celine Cinder, and this is Jay Murray," Celine told them, a grin beginning to grow on her face. "I'm an Animal Behaviorist and he's-"

"Bird Keeper," Jay grumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "When will the principal get here?"

"I would like to know that too," a ginger-haired male responded. Celine could almost _feel _smugness radiating from him. A silver-haired female stood beside him, her predatory gaze shifting from each person until it landed on her. She gulped, her palms beginning to grow sweaty from the girl's piercing red eyes.

"She's hiding from us," the silver-haired female intoned, brushing off a strand of hair on her shoulder. "It's probably a scam."

"A _scam_? Don't be ridiculous!" Monica cried out, her eyes widening. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Blaise, the Ultimate Math Whiz," the silver-haired female said, then pointed to the ginger-haired male. "And that's Fox, my twin brother. He's the Ultimate Fashion Designer."

"I can't see many of you wearing my designs," Fox replied, lifting his nose up in the air as if he caught a whiff of something nasty. "Your fashion tastes are absolutely horrid, and your _hair_ is the only ridiculous thing here."

"I heard something about hair," a brown-haired female said, strutting towards the group in her extremely tight and short dress that was _very _low-cut. She noticed several people staring at her (even though they didn't _mean _to stare) and she grinned slyly, lowering her voice to a silky purr, "Like what you see?"

"You're a male," a blonde-haired female stated bluntly. "Your body structure isn't a female one, but it is quite...skinny. They didn't notice because they were too busy admiring your looks."

He pouted, playing with strands of his hair. "You ruined my fun," he complained. "I bet I would've been kissed if you didn't say anything." He paused. "Thank you for the compliment, but I already know how handsome I am."

"You're kidding," Nicholas exclaimed, scratching his head awkwardly. "Don't trick us like that, dude!"

"Aww," Monica cooed, swooning dramatically as she ruffled his hair. "You're just upset because he's a guy and he's adorable~ Does someone need a hug?"

"I don't need any hugs!" Nicholas shouted, crossing his arms with narrowed eyes. Monica tackled him in a hug anyway and ignored threats about being hit repeatedly with volleyballs.

"I knew that before you, Blondie," Blaise muttered darkly, clenching her fists. "I just didn't want to ruin his fun, that's all."

"You're just jealous because she's very intelligent," Fox told her in what was supposed to be a comforting tone, but ended up sounding extremely rude.

"Can someone shut them up?" Jay asked with irritation as he looked directly at Celine, who was too flabbergasted by the turn of events to hear his comment.

"This was a good experiment," the blonde-haired female concluded to herself, then said this before disappearing from the group: "I'm Lani Cziel, the Ultimate Scientist."

"I don't care!" Blaise yelled after her, gritting her teeth to try and simmer down her envy as Fox continued patting her shoulder and muttering not-very-comforting things in her ear.

"Oh, we're doing introductions? I'm Alec Streep, the Ultimate Crossdresser!" Alec proclaimed with pride.

Amber snorted. "Yes, and that's a label to be proud of," she countered sarcastically. "What did Mommy and Daddy think of that?"

"I think it's adorable," Monica said excitedly, delighted to pretend to be the motherly figure of such a cute boy - or girl, she didn't really mind. "I'm adopting you, whether you're an orphan or not! I'm your new Mom!"

"I'm Autumn Chase!" a black-haired girl exclaimed, then rose her voice to an ear-splitting screech. "_I'm the Ultimate Voice Actress! Bow in my presence, fools!_"

Celine plugged her ears with her fingers, which allowed Jay to slip away into a different room before she could leech onto him again.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder because of your characters, or are you always this annoying?" Blaise hissed, swatting her brother away.

"I'm Santana the Mystic, the Ultimate Witch Doctor," a boy with black dreadlocks told them. He creepily smiled. "I can already see your spirit wandering around here. Will you guys die here tonight?"

"What the hell?!" Nicholas snapped, but he looked like he had been slapped. "That's _impossible. _You're freaking me out, dude."

"Stay away from us if all you're going to do is talk bullshit about dying," Amber snarled, placing her hand on the bag where she stored her arrows. "Or else you'll be seeing your own spirit in a second."

"Don't be so mean to him," a blonde-haired girl whimpered, crossing her arms and staring at Amber with her innocent blue eyes. "E-Everyone is d-different, but we'll get along..." She smiled sweetly at Santana the Mystic. "Don't be sad. Be happy~"

"You're an optimistic one, cutie," Alec replied with a snicker. "We're all different. That's why we're fighting so much. Anyway, what's your talent?"

"Fanart Artist. I-I'm Yuuki Allen," she stuttered, blushing. "Thank you for the compliment..."

"Alec," he responded with a wink. "I'm a crossdresser."

"O-oh," Yuuki managed to say, blushing even further. "So you're a boy?"

"You're so CUTE!" Monica squealed, pinching the younger girl's cheeks. "And innocent! Everyone here has a swearing problem, but you always sound so sweet~"

"For god's sake," Fox and Blaise muttered at the same time. They looked at each other and mentally decided to stop speaking to all of these weird freaks.

"Tristan Kingsmore, the Ultimate Hunter," a black-haired male stated coldly before turning away to walk back to his corner. Celine, making a daring move, decided to separate herself from the chatting group that ignored her presence and follow him over to the corner where another male, two twins, and a female were standing.

"Hey!" Celine called after him, slowing her pace when she reached the tense group. "What are all of your names? You never came to introduce yourselves..."

"Lira Santos," the first twin said cheerfully, but her expression appeared to be guarded around her. "The Ultimate Circus Performer."

"Luce Santos, the Ultimate Parkour Practitioner," the second twin said immediately after his sister, then frowned and glanced at the male and female.

"Kira Nakamura, the Ultimate Antique Collector," the female said sweetly, but her eyes betrayed her disgust. "Do you like dolls?"

Celine nodded meekly. She actually thought they were creepy, but Kira didn't need to know that...

"Liar," Kira sneered, turning to the male. "Tell her to leave. I _want _her to leave."

"David McNeal, the Ultimate Pianist," the male introduced curtly, ignoring Kira's sharp demand. "You got your introductions. Now leave, or I will allow these barbaric idiots to slice you apart."

"I am _not _a barbaric idiot, you jerk," Lira retorted. "You're the one who has been telling us what to do the whole time!"

Celine slowly backed out of this group (even though her stubbornness begged her to stay and make them nicer, she had a sinking feeling they were all more harsh and blunt than she originally expected). While she was escaping the arguing group, she ran straight into a group of four boys who were having a light conversation.

"H-hello," a brown-haired boy spoke, his voice wobbling slightly. He turned to the oldest-looking one. "Am I doing okay?"

He chuckled. "You probably shouldn't ask me that at the moment," he answered, looking at Celine. "I'm Kyle Tan, the Ultimate Stuff Toy Collector. My apprentices are all learning how to deal with social interaction."

He pointed to the brown-haired boy who spoke first. "That's Angel, the Ultimate Candy Inventor. He's so clueless about life in general that it makes me wonder if he lived on an alien planet," he said teasingly. Angel turned red.

"It's not my f-fault!" he cried out, stuffing his shaky hands in his pockets. "You don't have to t-tell me the t-truth!"

Kyle grinned. "Whatever you say," he responded, then pointed towards the dark brown-haired male. "That's Sebastian White, the Ultimate Thief. He's better at adjusting to social interaction than Angel or Abel Breton, who is the Ultimate Artist."

Abel frowned, but said nothing while Angel blabbered on and on about how mean the truth was. Celine returned the friendly grin to Kyle, but clapped her hand over her mouth before she could laugh.

"I see someone new," Sebastian announced quietly, pointing towards an older-looking girl who looked almost as devoid of emotion as Justine. Her pink eye seemed to sparkle in the light of the room, but her blood red eye took away the beauty of the first eye. Her reddish brown hair was put in a tight bun, and her lips were curved into what was supposed to be a smile.

"I am Miss Finley," she introduced. Her voice was quiet, but it managed to make them all fall into complete silence. "The Ultimate Principal. We will be spending the night here and immediately leaving tomorrow. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and don't cause _any _despair here." She actually smiled this time, but it almost seemed...dangerous.

Celine shivered, averting her eyes. The silence continued until a high-pitched voice echoed through the room,

"No despair? Awww, how boring! The _real _fun is about to begin, my precious dolls!"

...And then darkness took over her vision and she collapsed to the floor, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I'm sorry that the ending was rushed, but the mysterious voice is right! The serious fun is about to begin! *creepy laughter* But I'm not sure if I'll have the heart to kill these innocent people...__Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to have SO MUCH FUN! I'M SO PUMPED! DESPAIR!_

_I mean hope, I swear! *huggles Komaeda*_

_Anyway, this chapter was super long. I'm not sure whether to apologize or tell you guys that this won't happen often...__I will be expanding on their characters! I'm sorry for whoever had a character with a brief introduction, but the fun stuff couldn't last forever. I'll have a POV for the briefly mentioned characters eventually._

_Who should the next male chapter be? Who is this mysterious voice? Why do I cackle at Nicholas' reaction to Alec's true gender? And why the hell does Miss Finley have a pink and red eye (besides the fact that I thought it was awesome)?_

_I'm going to answer some people's reviews now because I can!_

**Western-Otaku: **_Yay! You ship Naegi x Kirigiri too? Do you know any interesting fanfictions written about them? Anyway, I hope I wrote August's speech right...It was a challenge, but I already love her and I never want to kill her. ;-;_

**MayoMace3: **_Thank you so much! You're boosting my ego too much. xD I need someone to yell at me or something! __No, he didn't kill his foster brother. He only sliced off his fingers. And I guess you'll see about Alec's parents! I hope you liked my weird take on Monica...I kinda made her more cuckoo than you originally put._

**Blue Elephants that Fly: **_I will kill all of your characters painfully, Bluebird. -.- Or maybe I'll set Alec up in a love triangle with Yuuki and Angel to scare you off. Who knows? _

**ApexUtopia: **_Is it bad that I ship your character with Jay Murray? I think you can tell by my writing that I shipped them before I started writing them..._

**Thalmor: **_I'll show more of his past later on. :D I'm sorry Abel only had a brief mention, but he'll appear more soon._

**AndroidSoul: **_Chiaki x Hinata is pretty awesome too. I mean, NicoB ships it (I think), so I kinda do too based on his commentary. Lol, Angel's a guy. :D _

_Thank you guys so much! I'm at twenty-one reviews already! I feel so loved. xD_

_Feel free to point out any mistakes...After all, I don't edit this story unless someone notices something..._

_-Gone_


	5. Honesty's Little Dollhouse

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa._

_:D_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR <strong>

**ABEL BRETON: HONESTY'S LITTLE DOLLHOUSE**

When Abel Breton woke up, he was handcuffed to two other people. He blinked, adjusting his blurred vision to his surroundings. He was inside of a bedroom with tattered curtains on the boarded windows, an abandoned twin-sized bed, and...he craned his neck for a closer look at the walls. They were covered in dry blood, and he realized that the floor was the same way. The odor of the room was terrible; it smelled like a blend of rotting corpses and his attempts to cook dinner for his family.

"Oh my god," he muttered, gagging after he took a deep breath. He wished his hands were free so he could plug his nose or escape this creepy room. He began to try and pull his hands out of the handcuffs, but his weak efforts were fruitless and only made his wrists extremely sore. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod-"

"Shut up."

"Wh-what's going on h-here?"

Two unfamiliar voices rung out at the exact same time - one was deep and the other was high-pitched. He didn't remember meeting the people he was currently attached to, so he turned as far as he could to look at them. The young-looking female had long, snowy white hair that cascaded down her back like an avalanche. Her blue eyes met his stare and he quickly looked away in embarrassment. He was the Ultimate Artist, so he learned to appreciate any kind of beauty - well, _except _for anything that involved blood. Passing blood off as beautiful art seemed horrible...and it was so untrue.

He glanced at the male - long, windswept hair that was the color of midnight, poisonous green lasers for eyes, and to top it off, his face was as blank as an empty canvas. No emotion whatsoever. He had to admit that it freaked him out a bit.

"Let's try and stand up together," commanded the black-haired male in an unusually calm voice. "I'd rather not be handcuffed to any of you."

"Uh...W-who are you guys?" Abel asked, distancing himself as far as possible from the intimidating and blunt guy. He decided it would be best to know their names in case anything happened...

"Does it matter?" the boy shot back, attempting to stand up with or without their help. The girl squeaked with pain when her hand was harshly tugged upward. He gritted his teeth when his own hand was pulled up with the handcuffs.

"H-hey, stop it! You're hurting us!" Abel snapped, flinching when the boy's dark glare settled on him.

"I'm Tristan Kingsmore," he finally told him, reverting back to being emotionless. "The Ultimate Hunter. Will you help me out or do I have to break off your wrists so I can leave?"

The girl shook her head wildly. "N-no, please...don't..." she muttered so quietly that he almost thought she was mouthing the words to them. "I'm Khlariana Van-Helsing...The Ultimate News Reporter."

"And I'm Abel Breton, the Ultimate Artist," he introduced. Tristan's gaze seemed to say _'I don't care' _while Khlariana's nervous expression made him feel guilty even though he knew he didn't do anything wrong. He shrunk in his spot, wishing he would become invisible. He was horrible at social interaction. That stupid Stuff Toy Collector was right about that. "O-okay, so...Are we going to stand or w-what?"

They all reached a silent agreement and began to slowly rise up, but then something fluttered out of Khlariana's frilly skirt and onto the floor. His curiosity trampled his common sense and he leaned down. He felt like his bone was about to snap in half, but he managed to read the note.

_Dear Sexy,_

_If you found this letter, you must be doing something veeeeery kinky to poor Khlariana. LOL! Am I riiiight? Weren't handcuffs a great idea, you naughty perverts? Anyway, get your talented asses to the dining hall. I'm sure Ultimate students can manage some crappy handcuffs._

_Sincerely yours,_

_I Bet You Wish You Knew Me_

"We're s-supposed to go to the d-dining hall?!" Abel blurted out as his face turned a brilliant shade of red from the content of the letter. Who would even say that in the first place? Does that mean everyone was handcuffed to different people? Hopefully the letters all weren't hidden like that... "And who_ was_ that?"

"Who?" grunted Tristan, leaning down to look at the letter. His face stayed emotionless as he scanned the content that made Abel blush. "I see. Well, we better hurry to the dining hall."

"What if it's a trap?" she questioned without a single trace of a stutter. She peered up at Tristan with some sort of gleam in her eyes that confused Abel. Where the heck did this girl come from? Why couldn't he have personality swaps like that? "We could all die."

"I'm sure they'll just give us the key. It was in your skirt so I think they doubted we would ever find it," Tristan said bluntly. She stuttered in a high-pitched voice and blushed with dismay when she realized that someone must have put it _in _her skirt.

"That person was a huge pervert," Abel growled under his breath. He felt angry that someone would invade someone's privacy like that - especially a small, innocent girl like Khlariana. Maybe that's why they hid it on her - they somehow knew he wouldn't do anything like that, but it still made him furious. He shook out of his thoughts when she eyed him with a mixture of curiosity and fear while Tristan continued glaring at them.

They rose from their crouched positions, then cautiously stumbled out of the room. Their backs were touching as they shuffled through flickering hallways and down the stairs (which turned out to be very challenging), but they finally arrived at the dining hall. A cute little doll sat in a gemmed chair that looked sculpted for her size; it reminded Abel of something that royalty would demand. The doll had adorable blonde pigtails tied in sky blue ribbons with a bright, wide smile plastered onto her face. The blue and white jumper she wore with buckled black shoes added onto her childish, toy-like appearance. However, what scared him was the fact she didn't have eyes. She had one blue button sewed loosely on the left side of her face, but the right side was missing a button.

"Hello, fellow dolls~" the doll cooed, tilting her head with curiosity as she stepped off her throne at the end of the large dining table. "I'm Honesty. Isn't that name as cute as a button?"

He froze with an embarrassingly idiotic expression on his face. "Um...W-what?" he managed to say. The panic began to kick in again as he looked around the room. Kyle was handcuffed to Miss Finley and Sebastian, but he couldn't find Celine or Angel anywhere. The rest were all people he never socialized with before. One girl looked like she was trying to seduce the other two people she was handcuffed to. He looked away, not in the mood to watch awkward things like that. He wanted to talk to Kyle and Sebastian to see what happened to them, but he knew Tristan wouldn't let him get away until the handcuffs were unlocked and they were allowed to roam free.

Suddenly, Honesty appeared in front of him and poked him hard in the face. He yelped, leaping back and sending the other two people into the table with him. Tristan muttered curses under his breath while Khlariana winced and stared at her bruises. He pressed down the guilt that sprung up inside of him as Honesty snickered.

"You're very adorable," Honesty said politely, crossing her arms as she giggled at the horrified look on his face. "But I think you need to calm down. I don't want any heart-attacks to happen during my speech. That's such a lame death, don't you agree?" She cupped his chin with her tiny fingers and forced him to nod in agreement. "I'm glad you respect me~ Now, now, let's wait for the others before I let you all loose!"

She strutted away to talk to the other handcuffed students, leaving Abel in shock and confusion.

_How can dolls be alive? What is going on here? Why is the principal handcuffed too? That doll couldn't have done it all, right? _He pondered on those questions as more students streamed inside of the dining hall, all appearing to be handcuffed to others. One of the groups actually collapsed on top of each other because someone fainted when they saw Honesty.

"Everyone is here?" Honesty chirped, leaping onto her miniature throne and choosing to stand rather than sit. "Great, great! I'll go over the-"

"Why are we handcuffed to people?" Miss Finley interrupted, pursing her cherry red lips. "Would you care to tell me?"

"Super duper impatient, aren't you, woman?" Honesty snapped with a pout crossing her cheerful features. "Shut up and watch the slideshow. Hopefully-" she shuddered at the word she blurted out, "-you will remember everyone's names and talents. Let's begin, shall we?"

She pressed the red button on the arm of her chair and a screen slowly become visible on the wall as the lights dimmed and eventually went out. Several people whispered to each other, but they went silent when the slideshow began.

**FAITH FINLEY, THE ULTIMATE PRINCIPAL.**

**SHE LIKES CUPCAKES, MURDER, AND LEADING. **

**SHE DISLIKES CUPCAKES, MURDER, AND LEADING.**

**THAT'S MOST LIKELY _ALL _A LIE, BUT PRECIOUS, TALENTED CHILDREN LIKE YOU GUYS CAN FIGURE IT OUT EASILY.**

Miss Finley stared at the screen with a contorted look on her face - part of her seemed to be confused while the other part seemed to not want her confusion to show on her face. Abel concentrated on her face even further, but he couldn't detect anymore emotions. "...I don't know what you're talking about."

"You'll figure it out sooner or later," Honesty said sweetly, pressing the button. The slideshow continued until everyone (unfortunately) knew each other's names, talents, and simple things like their likes and dislikes. Everyone was chattering away like they weren't even wearing handcuffs and there wasn't a weird doll in the room.

"You dislike your mother? That's tragic," Monica replied to Autumn, swooning dramatically as she spoke. "You should love the woman who gave birth to you and your talent~"

"You cannot have my beautiful hair, weirdo," Kira sneered to Alec, turning her nose up in the air. "You like girls _and _boys? And you specialize in _crossdressing_? That's not even a talent, freak. You weren't born with a girl's body, so you will never be a girl...no matter what."_  
><em>

"Being alone? How dull! Why do you not like company?" Celine asked David, who began to spew out an irritated rant about unintelligent people and how annoying they were to him.

"Hey, hey! Attention, please!" Honesty shouted, silencing the students again. "I need to explain the rules of this place. Firstly, you can't leave my lovely little dollhouse!"

Outraged yelling immediately commenced after that sentence. Several people looked at the door, then at their handcuffs to see if they could make a run for it either way. Abel wanted to faint from the boulder of surprise that knocked him in the brain. Some people actually did faint, but he managed to stand shakily on his feet.

_Nonononono. What's going on? Is this a joke? Please let it be a normal school joke...please..._

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..." Abel began to chant under his breath, not noticing the worried glance Khlariana sent him or the annoyed look Tristan gave him for his muttering.

"You can _only _get out if you bake me cupcakes~" Honesty said cheerfully, beaming. "Just kidding! You have to kill each other! Stab! Beat to death! Poison! Forceful suicide!" She turned to Miss Finley with that scary, twisted grin of hers. "Does that even exist?"

"No," Miss Finley responded curtly. Her blood red eye twinkled with each cause of death that was told, but her pink eye looked emotionless.

Honesty laughed with joy, pressing a silver button on her bracelet. All of the handcuffs fell off people's wrists and onto the ground. "You cannot harm me or any possessions such as the door or windows in this house or you will be punished. I'll make up more rules as I go. Enjoy your stay at the Kane Manor~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_My original A/N vanished and I'm becoming lazy, so here's the important stuff:_

_Angel is my character (surprise?). His age will be changed to fifteen._

_Who should your character be friends with? Will it be based on random choice, personality, or talent? Comment if you'd like. It'd help me a lot since these hostile teens (and tweens) will be separating. xD_

_ANY SHIPS ARE ACCEPTABLE. So far I'm only planning on Celine/Jay, but I might write a few more. _

_Thanks for all the support and reviews! I'm sorry for my laziness to type up my A/N again. :(_

_-Gone_


	6. Finding A Way Out

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa. __:)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

**YUUKI ALLEN: FINDING A WAY OUT**

Yuuki Allen opened her eyes and placed a hand on her sweaty forehead. She felt disgusting; her head was throbbing like crazy and her heart was doing somersaults in her chest. Her eyes immediately adjusted to her surroundings once she remembered what happened in the dining hall. She was in a bedroom. That was obvious. However, there were two plain sleeping bags on both sides of her bed and they were both occupied by the people she was handcuffed to earlier. She wondered what she missed, but then she fought the urge to wake either of them up. That would be extremely rude of her and she didn't want to ruin their bliss - after all, this house was where people were going to be murdered.

She shuddered and sat up, wincing when the bed creaked with each little movement she made. She needed to be _happyhappyhappy _in this situation. She needed to think like an optimist - she could make precious friends **that would kill her**, she could try to find a way to escape this place with her new friends (_but there is no escape from the Dollhouse_), and...and...

"Stop panicking and stay happy," she comforted herself as she raked her fingers through her tangled hair. Yuuki leaped over Lani's sleeping body and headed towards the destination that she assumed Honesty would be located - the dining hall. She had a few questions for her and while she was frightened, she knew that she needed to take action to escape this place. The best thing to do would be talking to the strange doll and hoping she could worm helpful answers out of her. She started walking down the hallway, clutching her drawing book to her chest as if it was a shield that would protect her from the bad guys. However, it didn't protect her from one thing: other people popping out from random hallways.

As she turned the corner of the hallway, two familiar twins crashed into her at full speed. She squeaked in alarm and flapped her arms, managing to catch her book without collapsing on top of them. She blushed heavily and muttered out a weak apology when she noticed that Lira looked annoyed and sleepy. Luce, however, maintained an air of intense seriousness.

"Where are you going?" Luce questioned, placing a hand on his twin sister's arm as she wobbled on her feet. She noted that the older girl appeared to have had no rest whatsoever. "...Wait, let me guess. You're off to see Honesty, aren't you?"

"I-I...yes," she stuttered, playing nervously with her messy pigtails as she awaited his response. He stared intently, then frowned and leaned against the wall.

"Aren't you going to defend yourself, kid? You know, I could be suspecting you of being the Mastermind behind all of this," he pointed out harshly. "Give me a few reasons not to suspect you."

_Why does he suspect me?! I'm only twelve! _she screamed mentally. "I...I wouldn't d-do this! I'm just d-doing the thing everyone is too c-chicken to do... Confront Honesty!" Yuuki burst out, blushing even further when Luce smirked.

"I already knew you wouldn't do such a thing. Calm down, Yuuki," he said soothingly, reverting back into a more reserved and quiet personality. She blinked, rubbing away the tears growing in her eyes.

"That was rather mean," Kira commented sweetly, gliding down the hallway with David at her side (and he didn't look very pleased at this fact). "I approve, Luce. I didn't know a loser like you had the potential to be a bully to harmless little girls."

"Call my brother a loser again and I'll beat you up!" Lira snapped, awaking from her daze. "I had enough of your crap, Kira. I've got some knives on me and I'm not afraid to slit your heart open... Oh, wait, you don't _have _one."

"We would be able to vote on executing you, Lira," David replied snidely. All eyes (except for Kira, who giggled after he spoke those horrible words) turned to him in astonishment. She gulped, clinging onto Lira's arm just in case she decided to actually throw knives at Kira _and _David. Luce had the same idea as her because he grabbed Lira's other arm.

"W-what's that s-supposed to mean?" Yuuki asked cautiously, and just when David was about to tell her, another voice interrupted:

"N-no! Don't you dare tell her," Angel answered, pointing at David. "Lies are preferable over the truth, r-right?" He turned back to Yuuki, offering her an embarrassed grin. "Executions are-"

"You should have flipped him off, pretty boy," Lira grumbled, but managing to look apologetic about her earlier outburst.

"Pretty boy?" Angel inquired shakily, shrinking under her stare. "Uh...no...but thanks..."

"Enough with flattering the idiot who decided it was his job to interrupt me," David said rudely. "We're allowed to vote on the murderer if someone gets killed. Majority wins. Whether they're the killer or not, they get executed in a hilarious way that usually relates to their talent. I'm going to enjoy this, but not the part where we share rooms with the people we were handcuffed to..."

"We should vote for you when someone dies, David," Kira taunted with a patronizing smile. "I can't stand your annoying face in _my _room and the fact that you think you're better than _me. _I am Kira Nakamura. Your family is as rich as my least favorite doll."

"I think she's the Mastermind. She likes dolls and Honesty is a doll," Luce guessed, glancing at Kira with a mysterious smile of his own. "Anyone else see the similarities?"

"I-I agree," Angel said, nodding his head. "It makes sense for the Ultimate Antique Collector to be the Mastermind..."

"Too obvious," Kira deadpanned. "But I appreciate the compliments. I wish I was the Mastermind so I could be hacking and slashing you all without worrying about executions." She looked over at David. "Are you joining me in the dining hall, or...?"

"I'm going to explore the rest of the building. Don't follow me," David replied, narrowing his eyes with suspicion. However, he said nothing as he walked away from the group of students.

"Wasn't planning on it," Kira muttered, sticking her tongue out at him as he left. She smiled venomously when he finally disappeared. "I just gave him a false location. I'm going to explore the creepy basement if you're curious about my whereabouts. _He's _the one following _me _around. Have fun with Honesty, bastards."

With that, she slipped past them and scurried down the stairs. Lira, Luce, Angel, and Yuuki all exchanged looks with each other that reached a mutual agreement that said: 'Let's go to the dining hall and confront Honesty'.

Much to their surprise, things didn't exactly work out that way.

Justine flew into the hallway, panting like a dog but managing to hold her blank expression on her face. "I...need a favor, Yuuki," she said breathlessly. Yuuki squeaked when she heard her name, shivering at the girl's creepiness. She needed everyone to be happy, including Justine, but the older female scared her more than Honesty. Perhaps it was the quiet, emotionless aura she gave off? At least Honesty could smile, even if it was terrifying...

"W-what?" she asked, twitching under the girl's intimidating stare.

"I need you to come with me... Please?" Justine added onto her demand. Her small Beagle barked threateningly at Yuuki and it looked ready to murder her if she didn't accept its master's wish. Yuuki nodded weakly (for the sake of Justine's happiness), giving the other three students a wobbly smile before disappearing with her.

* * *

><p><strong>LUCE SANTOS: FINDING A WAY OUT<strong>

Luce frowned when Justine and Yuuki exited the group. Something about it seemed...off. Why would Yuuki accept such a dangerous offer? Justine wasn't the type of girl to go on adventures with. Or at least that's what he thought. Sometimes judging people based on their looks was the right way, and in this situation, it was the only thing he had - well, besides his talent, of course.

"Will she be alright?" he questioned his sister. Lira paused thoughtfully, then shook her head in response.

"I...I think she'll be f-fine," Angel interjected, crossing his arms. He smiled warmly at them. "Justine is scary, but she wouldn't do anything b-bad. This situation is just making everyone overly c-cautious."

_I think I have a right to be cautious when everyone is allowed to murder each other, _Luce thought to himself with another frown, but he didn't comment on the topic anymore. They still needed to talk to Honesty...and if Justine was really going to kill Yuuki, they would easily know it was her and they would execute her for it. She wouldn't do something _that _reckless.

"Okay," he sighed. "Let's talk to-"

"Honesty!" Angel shouted and waved his arms wildly, scaring both of the twins. "We have some questions for you!"

Luce looked around. Nobody was there for a few moments and then Honesty suddenly popped out of nowhere next to Angel. Lira shrieked and grabbed her brother's hand, but Luce managed to keep his cool around the creepy doll. Angel didn't seem to care that the doll told them all to kill each other (because he was smiling like an idiot and telling her that her blue ribbons were disgusting - seriously, was he asking for a death wish?) and he could _summon _the little demon. He wondered if anyone could do that.

Honesty pouted as she leaped onto Angel's shoulders and began tying a silky blue ribbon in his hair. "New rule! Angel has to wear blue _every day _for insulting his superior~" she exclaimed, then glanced at the bewildered twins. She smiled cheerfully. "Awwww, do you two feel left out in my bonding spree? I can give you some blue ribbons too!"

Angel touched the ribbon in his hair and actually _blushed_, muttering out a meek 'thanks'. Luce snorted, beginning to forget that Honesty was the one who informed them to kill each other. How could such a sweet doll condemn so many students?

"Now you can choke someone with it and they'll die painfully~" Honesty mused, giggling adorably. _That's _why he never liked the doll. Because they were going to die here, and she was the one who caused it all. Why did he even think she was not a villain?

Angel gaped in shock, but still didn't remove the ribbon from his hair - just in case someone _did _want to use it to kill someone. Lira frowned. "Stop saying stuff like that and start answering some questions. Why are you doing this to us? Why can't we go to Faith's Academy?"

"I'm bored as hell," Honesty complained, pushing up the button that dangled on a loose piece of blue string. "And I love killing hopeful people like you. Also, you'd rather play the game at Faith's Academy? I don't really feel like transferring to that dump."

"You're _bored_? That's why?" Lira yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Well, screw you! Killing isn't a joke!"

"But the executions are~" The evil doll cackled. "They're absolutely adorable. I put all of my imagination into them...oh, and of course the Mastermind helps too."

"Who is the Mastermind?" Luce tried to ask, but Honesty burst out into insane laughter.

"Miss Finley!" Honesty answered sweetly, then bared her unusually sharp teeth. "Just kidding. That woman is worse than a Mastermind."

"So what-"

Angel cut Lira off with a mangled scream. A loud buzzing sound came from one of the pockets in Angel's jacket, and he warily pulled out a cellphone. His chocolate brown eyes widened and he scrambled away before Lira and Luce could ask why he never called for help.

"It only serves one purpose, and that's not calling people," Honesty replied (as if she read their minds), a creepy smile growing on her face.

"Then...what is it?" Lira asked, squeezing her brother's hand tighter than before. Luce gulped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear about something that made the doll look this terrifying...

"It's the signal that there's a dead body! I put it on Angel to scare the pants off him~ Oh, well, I have to inform the others!" she giggled, disappearing out of sight.

Luce blinked.

_No..._

_It can't be..._

_Yuuki?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_That, my friends, is the first death. Who do you think died? Yuuki, or someone else? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter! Bwahaha!_

_Just to let you know, two POVs in a chapter will not normally happen. It just had to happen this time for multiple reasons, and I assure you, it will eventually happen in a different murder case._

_I've got two questions for you guys:_

_What's your character's theme song? This isn't a stupid question. I'll be using them in the story (not all of them, of course). _

_What female POV do you want to see next? You can choose, but I might ignore the requests that could potentially spoil something._

_Anyway, thank you guys for the awesome reviews! Sorry for the wait... I was a little stuck, but now I'm back and inspired to write the next chapter! It will either be up tomorrow, Tuesday, or Wednesday (depending on the amount of time I have and if I get stuck or not)._

_Answering Reviews Time!_

**ApexUtopia: **_Aww, thank you! That means a lot to me, considering Monokuma is like, the best villain ever! I've got a lot in store for Celine...Mwahaha. I'd love to spoil the other two ships, but they cannot be spoiled because they affect future murder cases. Damn it. And you've got that right about tragic! :D_

**Western-Otaku: **_I'm glad that I'm doing alright! If you're wondering, your characters will be in the next chapter. Actually, hopefully _everyone's _characters (except for the person who died, of course) can be fit into that chapter._

**PoisonBanana: **_Pfft, I can imagine the annoying-him-to-death part too. *cough* Kira *cough* _

**MayoMace3:**_I might hint at Monica/Nicholas, but the friendship part...well, I can't spoil stuff. Unfortunately. -_-_

_Thank you guys for all the support! Feel free to point out any mistakes or problems you have with your character! Like I stated above, hopefully everyone will be in the next chapter (and more spotlight will probably go to the ones who barely got any in the previous chapters)._

_-Gone_


	7. Just A Despairingly Normal Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa._

_:D_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

**MONICA SEILER: JUST A DESPAIRINGLY NORMAL DAY**

Monica Seiler wasn't sure what to feel when Angel burst into their room with tears in his eyes, especially when it was _ten in the_ _morning._ She wanted to throw Alec's high heels at his face (which were tangled in the bedsheets, but that was probably because Alec collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep immediately after that exhausting dining hall experience), but she knew it must be important. Angel, while being incredibly awkward and slightly weird, was not a crybaby in her eyes. She was usually _really_ unobservant to the point of people wondering why she wasn't a blonde, but her senses suddenly became heightened in this despairing disaster. It reminded her of when she constantly scanned the hotel for any specks of dust littering the area. She became a clean-freak when it came to that hotel.

She sighed, brushing away that annoying strand of hair that _always _dangled in front of her right eye. Slowly, she rose from the bed and made sure not to disturb Alec. She realized that most people in her situation would have not shared a bed with two guys and used the sleeping bags in the corner, but they were all lazy and they were going to be her official children (even though Angel was only one year younger than her), so it didn't matter to her. Besides, Angel wasn't a pervert at all (such an innocent, cute, _adorable_ boy - she loved him already) and she assumed Alec thought that Angel would have cuter reactions than her.

Angel crossed his arms, turning even more pale as he mustered up the courage to speak once her glassy, unfocused gaze met his eyes. "Monica... Someone d-died," he said quietly, turning red-faced when several tears broke through his vision. Monica gaped like her precious goldfish at home, unsure how to process his words. It was like he was speaking a foreign language to her. She just wanted them all to be friendly with each other, and look what happened... It was truly a tragic morning.

She felt the burning desire to find this killer and change their outlook on life. She wanted to be their friend so she could guide them on the right path. Making friends was _not _about killing, but she decided she could accept this until the person listened to her ideas on what friendship was supposed to be like.

"Who killed this poor victim?" Monica asked, placing a hand on her heart as she spoke. Her dramatic flair was almost apart of her personality - she would never be able to escape it, and it wasn't like she minded. After all, it made her an interesting character. "...And who _is _the victim anyway?"

"Victim of what?" Alec slurred sleepily, rolling onto his side to face Angel and Monica. "My sexy charm?"

"Idiot! Someone has _died_!" Angel snapped without thinking. He looked away with immediate guilt, pressing his shaky hands to the frame of the door. "S-sorry, Alec... I'll never speak the truth again!"

"Oh," Alec responded. Silence commenced throughout the whole room. It was odd how strange and different all the students were, yet they were similar in so many ways. Even the shy people had a hostile nature to them. Maybe that's why it was harder for everyone to understand that they _needed _to get along. It was their destiny to become friends. All of the Ultimate talents combined together would be invincible against a stupid, untrustworthy doll. It was up to her to encourage them to stop fighting.

"Unless we need to kill off someone who isn't obeying," she mused out loud. The two males looked at her like was crazy, but then Alec just laughed it off while Angel looked like he was trying to understand what she was talking about. "Oops... I didn't mean to say that out loud, boys~ Ahahaha~"

"Um, shouldn't we analyze the crime scene?" Angel questioned, bouncing on his feet like he drank a gallon of sugary caffeine drinks. It was a quick change from his depressed state, but she had the feeling that he was doing that intentionally to lift their spirits. She pulled Alec out of the bed with a cheerful grin plastered on her face, ignoring his loud and rude cursing because of _friendship_. It was what friends did for each other, right?

Carelessly, she chucked the high heels at Alec and giggled at his priceless reaction when the shoes left a bruise on his face. It was a red light for danger written across his face as he glared at Monica and slowly advanced towards her like a wildcat stalking its prey. She continued giggling creepily at him.

"Um, we should, uh... _leave_," Angel reminded them, reaching over and tugging on the Ultimate Crossdresser's wrist. Monica felt a surge of worry overcome her even though she was the one who caused the problem, and then she fretted over the huge bruise on the younger boy's face. He scowled while Angel suppressed what looked like a smirk, but she definitely saw something mischievous about that adorable kid of hers.

"Aww, okay~" Monica cooed, ruffling their hair and exiting the room. She felt like a feather - light and carefree, unable to worry about anything until she reached the bottom. But she was nowhere near the bottom yet. It didn't matter right now whether someone died or not. It didn't matter who killed who. She could easily fix those issues. It was all just a silly game that tested their hope and despair. She planned being on neither side. She was on the side of anything that brought her talented, wonderful friends closer together and-

"Wrong way, Monica," the Ultimate Candy Inventor informed her awkwardly, exasperated as he grabbed her shoulders to spin her around. She laughed, pretending to be a ballerina while Alec whispered random stuff in his ear that she couldn't hear. She suddenly stopped spinning, crossing her arms while a moody pout crossed her pretty features.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me already?" she complained, opening a random door. She frowned even further when she saw no dead body. How could they possibly inspect anything when it wasn't just laying around in plain sight? It was exactly like hide and seek minus the 'someone dies' part (and she _despised_ that game, especially in the hotel because it took _hours _and her attention span could only last for so long).

"W-what do you mean?" Angel asked, tilting his head innocently. She couldn't suspect him of doing something so cruel to her, but Alec was such a mean little demon-

"Stuff about stuff, Big Sis," Alec answered with a smirk, patting her on the top of her head. "Stuff too stuffy for you to understand."

"I'm your mother!" she cried out, indignant by the lack of a clear answer. The two exchanged a fleeting glance - Angel looked ready to chop the younger boy into pieces, but the other looked amused and began to open his mouth again...

Without a decent warning, another group came out of an empty room and blocked their path towards the kitchen.

"Hey, guys! It looks like you're having fun!" Autumn, the Ultimate Voice Actress, exclaimed with a beam on her face. The two twins (who Monica didn't trust at all and she wasn't afraid to show it) rolled their eyes at the girl's behavior and then went back into their lengthy conversation, ignoring their existences.

"Pretty much," Monica responded, casually tossing her hair to the side because she forgot to wear her bow clip today. "We're trying to find the body~"

"Wait, whaaaaat?" Autumn yelled, recoiling in alarm. "No...no way! I didn't know anyone would actually _do _it!"

"Kill?" Blaise said with a smile. "I already knew someone would. The question is... Who is this inspiring person? I'm sure I will find out."

Fox said nothing, but he looked... irritated. Monica wondered why he showed such a reaction towards the situation, but she reasoned that it must be because he knew something important that he wasn't telling her. She narrowed her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach, relishing the low and guttural snarl that he gave her in return. She beamed as her personality transferred to her cheery self like a flip of a coin. Fox eyed her with suspicion, but she chose to ignore the younger boy when she noticed more groups flooding down the hallway. Soon it was going to be a traffic jam, and that was _not _good.

"Hey, Angel!" Kyle exclaimed with Sebastian and Miss Finley in tow. He tackled Angel into a hug and ruffled his hair, laughing at the horrified look on his face. Sebastian stared and chose to wave at them instead of joining in the group hug (mostly because Alec was clinging to Angel to embarrass him even further and she liked hugs - they were warm, cozy, and welcoming).

Miss Finley glanced over at her students. Monica studied her red and pink eyes, wondering if they were real or not. "Someone died," she spoke calmly. Outraged yelling and terrified screaming broke out after her emotionless words. She silenced them when she drew out a sharp sword and pressed it to Monica's jaw. "Shut your mouths or I'll shut them for you. Honesty will hear you and come after you all."

Monica giggled, swatting the sword away. "That tickles, Miss Finley~"

"Where the hell did you get that sword?" Sebastian snapped, surprising everyone around them. He was usually very quiet until now. "You could be the murderer!"

The Ultimate Principal stared blankly at him. "I was with you during her time of death," she replied coolly. Sebastian turned red with anger.

"You could be _lying. _You could have killed her while we were asleep! And _how_ do you know her time of death?" he hissed, stepping closer despite the weapon in her hand.

Her lips curved into a faint smile. "Nice to know that I'm not trusted," she murmured. "Honesty told us. That's how I knew."

"The time of d-death could have been b-before she told you," Khlariana interrupted, her glossy white hair swishing behind her as stood in front of Sebastian. "Please drop the s-sword."

As if the younger girl's words were sorcery, the sword dropped out of the Principal's hand and clattered onto the floor. Khlariana awarded the female an uneasy smile, then pointed at stairs. "Um... The body is located in the basement."

"How do you know?" Blaise retorted, crossing her arms with a displeased scowl on her face. "Did _you _kill her?"

"Since when was it decided that it was a girl?" Alec asked, smirking as Blaise's scowl grew deeper. "That awful look doesn't suit you, Princess."

"Stop flirting with people! Someone is dead," Sebastian growled, whacking the boy on the arm.

Alec rolled his eyes. "You're too serious," he commented before continuing to converse with Angel and Kyle, who both looked like they were trying to forget that there was a dead body somewhere in the Old Manor.

"Shouldn't we hurry up and go down there?" Autumn inquired feebly.

Monica grinned at her cautious question, gave her a quick hug, and sped down the stairs (even though there were many shouts of "_NO!_"). Her grin slowly faded away at the surprising sight she saw. Shattered glass was scattered around the slumped body of Kira Nakamura. There was a huge gash with broken pieces of glass dangling from her bloodied forehead. Her eye-patch was slipping off her eye, showing nothing but an empty hole.

Autumn screamed and clung onto Sebastian, who looked ready to vomit. Blaise smiled at her twin brother, but he chose to shoot her a glare in return. Angel looked completely blank for once, but his watery eyes gave him away. Alec and Kyle lost their cheerful grins, but they still whispered secretively to each other. Khlariana seemed confident as she sprinted towards Kira and pressed her hand to the girl's chest.

"There's a pulse," Khlariana reported. Everyone looked stunned.

"I was wondering when someone would come," Kira rasped, smiling weakly as her eyes fluttered open. "Now take care of my wounds or I'll murder you."

"Wait, so nobody actually died?" Autumn questioned, leaning against the wall. "Gosh, you guys all scared me for no reason."

"It's a trap," Khlariana realized, earning a genuine smile from the wounded girl. "I will be taking care of her. Monica, Angel, Alec, and Fox will also stay behind with me to search the room and carry her out of here." She paused, suddenly turning a little red. "I-If that's okay, I-I mean..."

"Whatever," Fox said curtly. "Continue your dictatorship."

Khlariana blushed and stuttered out a single command for the rest of them: "Find the real b-body..."

* * *

><p><strong>NICHOLAS TORY<strong>

Nicholas Tory wasn't sure where Lira and Luce were. He was supposed to share a room with them since he was handcuffed to them, but they must have left without him to get breakfast. It was okay with him. He barely knew them, and while he usually enjoyed being sociable, this was a place where he could be killed at any moment. He preferred to take the intelligent route and steer clear of anyone, no matter _how _socially deprived he became.

"Ugh, I could go for a volleyball game right now," Nicholas muttered to himself as he exited his room. His stomach growled and led him to the kitchen, but then he paused when he noticed something very strange. Blood was smeared on the doorknob and it was beginning to drip onto the floor. Suddenly, icy waves of malicious despair shot through him and he didn't feel hungry anymore.

Hesitantly, he pressed his hand to the doorknob and kicked open the door with his eyes squeezed shut. He blinked, glancing around the room. The only thing that was odd about the floor was several fruits and vegetables were knocked onto the ground, along with saliva tinged with a red substance... Blood?

"That's gross," he muttered to himself and just as he was about to leave, other people entered the room.

"Oh my gosh!" Celine screamed, frightened out of her usual bravery. She clung onto Jay's hand, which he didn't notice because he looked ready to vomit. The twins, Lira and Luce, were also in horror. Justine appeared emotionless, but her expression was starting to flicker into something new. Sadness? Despair?

"What?!" Nicholas exclaimed, wildly rotating his head to face where they were staring. He stumbled, clinging onto the counter for support. "W-w-what is _that_?!"

He was surprised he didn't notice it when he walked in. It was covering the wall of the room and it was definitely the real thing. _Real _human fingers were taped onto the wall with a bloody background behind them, as if it was some type of display waiting to be showed off. He felt dizzy all of the sudden as he buried his face into his hands.

_Who died? _he wondered as his knees trembled. All he could hear was sobbing coming from Celine, but it slowly died out as Jay awkwardly comforted her. They needed to be optimistic in this situation. They would figure out who did such a terrible crime, punish them, and... where's the actual body?

"Where's the body?" Justine asked, voicing his mental question that everyone seemed too afraid to ask. "There's only fingers on the wall. The person could still be alive."

Celine perked up. "Really?"

"Probably not," Jay responded quietly. "Sorry to be the one to say it, but... Nobody would just harm someone to tape that person's fingers to the wall."

Celine slumped over again, rubbing her eyes with a long sigh. "It was wishful thinking," she murmured.

Nicholas coughed to gather the attention of his fellow classmates and then announced, "Well, we should start investigating this room. Talking doesn't help us solve anything."

"Alright," Justine agreed as she began intently staring at the slobbery mess on the floor. "I wonder where Yuuki went off to..."

"What do you mean?" Luce questioned cautiously. "You're the one who asked her for a favor."

"That was already solved," Justine replied curtly. "She said she was hungry... Oh, so did _she_ die? I had a feeling that would happen..." Her lips twitched for a brief moment, but Nicholas was already suspicious. He had the feeling that Justine was _enjoying _the fact that someone died. It scared him, but he refused to let that show.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet," Jay said icily, narrowing his eyes. "I suspect you enough as it is. Don't make it worse for you."

"_Let's not jump to conclusions yet,_" Justine mocked, crossing her arms. "You have no proof. I woke up _after _you two. Isn't that right, Celine?"

"Yes," Celine confirmed, allowing herself to smile. "It's okay, Justine. I don't suspect you. Don't worry about it."

Jay scowled and ignored all of them, choosing to shuffle through the garbage can while the others split up around the room. Nicholas mentally decided that he agreed with Jay. Even if Justine woke up after them, he still didn't trust her word. He decided to search the place he felt would be the least obvious - the fridge. He knew that the murderer could easily hide the weapons used in there; there was plenty of storage space, it was easy for a cleaned knife to blend in with the fruits if it was buried deep enough inside, and there might be extra clues inside.

But he never expected to find _that_ when he opened the fridge.

It was a Ziploc bag full of human bones. They looked like they had been cleaned, but there was a light shade of red pooling at the bottom of the plastic bag. There was also bite marks on some of the bones. However, what horrified him the most was the name written on the bag with a black Sharpie.

_Amber Johnson._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_I almost decided to continue from there, but then I was like... Hmm, nope. I'll just leave it with an irritating cliffhanger! _

_Did anyone suspect her to die first? Did anyone suspect KIRA to be injured? __Will she live? Who's the murderer? What's their motive?_

_Find out in the next chapter, where the rest of the characters will be added into the mix! _

_...Wow, that was a lot of stuff I haven't explained properly. Feel free to add your theories to the reviews! They always interest me and I may answer back to some of them. :)_

_-Gone_

_P.S. I LOVE SOME OF THOSE SONGS MENTIONED. ESPECIALLY BUBBLEGUM BITCH. *high-five*_


End file.
